The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to assemblies for retaining contacts in electrical connectors.
Contacts in known connectors may be used to provide current from one connector to another connector. In connectors configured to provide relatively low amounts of current, the contacts may be secured in the connector by pressing the contact into a housing of the connector. However, for known connectors configured to provide relatively high amounts of current, the contacts are screw machined so that the contacts may have a higher current carrying capability. These screw machined contacts may not be secured in the connector by pressing the contacts into the housing. Instead, the contacts are secured in the connector by placing a contact clip around the contact in an opening on the contact loading side, or the side that opposes the mating side, of the housing. The contact clip includes extensions that engage the contact. In order to prevent the contact clip and the contact from being removed from the housing a second housing component is placed over the contact loading side of the housing. The second housing component secures the contact clip within the housing. The contact clip secures the contact within the housing. The addition of a second housing component to these known connectors increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing the connectors. In other known connectors, the contact clips are held in place by heat-staking within a plastic housing or through other external means.
Thus, a need exists for a connector having a contact retention assembly that prevents the contact from being removed from the connector housing, while reducing the cost and simplifying the complexity of manufacturing the connector.